Abyssal Sire
The Abyssal Sire is an abyssal demon boss that requires level 85 Slayer to kill, in addition to having assigned abyssal demons by a Slayer master. Unlike other bosses, the sire has several stages and will use the environment to fight the players. Like Cerberus, the boss can only be killed by the first attacker. The Sire is located in the Abyssal Nexus, which can be accessed via a southern entrance in the outer ring of the Runecrafting Abyss. Players entering the abyss in this manner will be skulled, unless wearing an abyssal bracelet. Alternatively, players who have partially completed Fairytale II - Cure a Queen can safely reach the Nexus using the code in the Fairy rings network. It can drop the Unsired, which is used at the Font of Consumption behind The Overseer to get a chance of obtaining an abyssal whip, dagger, and untradeable parts of the abyssal bludgeon - the bludgeon axon, bludgeon claw, and bludgeon spine, as well as a very small chance at the Abyssal orphan. Fight Overview During all phases, it is able to cause bubbling pools of poisonous fumes to appear on the floor that lasts for three seconds, causing unavoidable poison damage. It deals 10-30 poison damage while on it and being next to it in a 3x3 grid will deal 3-10 damage per tick to nearby players, even against those who are not fighting it. It will also throw spawns, which will mature into stronger Scions twelve seconds after they emerge from the Sire. In addition, there are four large tentacles that can attack and damage the player, so it is advised to be out of their range while attacking the Sire. Phase 1 The fight begins when the player attacks the sleeping Sire. After it loses some health, it will lose control of its tentacles, allowing the player to attack and destroy the respiratory systems. Using Shadow spells against the Sire will give various chances for it to be instantly disoriented (25% for Shadow Rush, 50% for Shadow Burst, 75% for Shadow Blitz, and 100% for Shadow Barrage). Otherwise, 75 hipoints of damage will be needed before it will be disoriented. It will not take actual damage from attacks during this phase. While disoriented, the Sire will be unable to launch poison fumes, spawns and use the tentacles on the sides of the room. Once all four respiratory systems are destroyed, phase two begins. Phase 2 The Sire will leave its resting place and will attack the player with melee. It is recommended to use the Protect from Melee prayer as it is able to deal large amounts of damage. It will also teleport players to them if they try to safespot it. After reaching 50% of its hitpoints, phase 3 begins. Phase 3 The Sire's walks to the middle of the area, and will not attack. However, it will summon additional spawns and charge an attack. During this time, it will also constantly throw many poisonous fumes against the player, which must be avoided or the Sire will heal from the poison damage done to the player. Once it fully charges its attack, it will teleport the player. Players must run away from it before the portal in its body opens, or it will deal up to 72 damage to players around it, including those that are unable to attack the Sire. Once the portal is open, spawns will constantly emerge from the portal until the Sire is dead. During this phase, Blood Barrage is effective in restoring lost health provided that they are piled together; however if players are doing multiple kills during a trip is highly recommended to be mindful when doing so, as law runes are a possible drop from the Sire, and subsequent kills can result in casting Annakarl Teleport instead, which leads to the Demonic Ruins in the Wilderness (Level 47). Drops 100% |} Armour & Weapons |} Materials |} Seeds Players have a 5/139 chance of receiving an item from this table.Twitter - 16 Dec 2015 |} Consumables |} Runes |} Talismans Players have a 3/139 chance of receiving an item from this table.Twitter - 14 Dec 2015 |} Other |} :In addition, the Abyssal Sire drops items in the rare drop table in multiples of two. Trivia '']] *The Sire received several updates due to player complaints: **Shadow spells used to have a 2/3 chance of instantly disorienting the Sire , regardless of the type of spell used. This was changed in an update on 7 April 2016 to the current set of 25, 50, 75 and 100% rates for shadow rush, burst, blitz, and barrage as it was possible to not disorient the Sire with barrage spells which could result in a net loss during the trip. **Prior to an update on 31 March 2016, there was no warning when teleporting away from Sire's chambers with the Ancient Magick teleports. As the Sire is able to drop runes for these teleports, subsequent kills can result in casting teleporting spells instead. Annakarl Teleport was the most likely teleport spell used, as its spell icon was next to that of Blood Barrage, which made it likely to cause a misclick. References Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Old School-exclusive content